Pravus
'Appearance' Height: '''Head and half taller than the average mobian '''Build: Muscular Main color: 'Brown '''Markings: '- '''Skin color: Tan muzzle, inner ears, arms and chest Eye style and color: '''Sharp shaped, black eye whites and green eyes with white slitted pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Brown spines that floof in the back, has two bangs in the front '''Other noticeable features: *'Gem -' Has a green gem on his forehead *'Demon form - '''Demon form is a big 4 armed fluff ball with 5 eyes. Stands tall as a flat on two legs '''Overall clothing style:' Wears a green long coat with a simple shirt under it. Wears skinny black jeans tucked away into green boots 'Personality' Likes *His twins *Being in control *Nature *Seeing people fight Dislikes *Being serious *Bafalaut trying to slam dunk the twins *Mortals Fav drink: Fine red wine Fav food: Mortals Personality: *Aggresive *Protective *Sadist *Loyal *Suprisingly family oriented *Tries to live life to it's fullest *Curious *Open to new things *'I don't care' Attitude towards most things *Manipulative *Overprotective *Great control over his temper 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Pretty much can disable anything mechanical *Stronger than your average demons *Demon form's big size Weaknesses: *Seals and devil traps *Sage wood *Quite slow movement speed Abilities: *'Shockwave' - Able to create a huge electric shock wave that can function either as a way to shock everybody within range of it or to short circuit electronics. Range is roughly 20 meters *'Thunderbolt' - Creates a ball of electricty to send at his targets to shock them 'History' *Born to the demon lord at the same *Was the only child and was raised on the typical demon views of 'eat and kill mortals' *Was pretty drilled into his future role *Parents firmly kept him away from the Upper to prevent tainting of him *Over the MANY years grows and matures *Parents pass away and he gets the demonlord role *Very much struggles at the start at all these new responcibilities *Adjusts over the course of years *Gets into a big fight with another demonlord *This fight ending with them cursing eachother *Pravus cursing the demonlord to be sealed away till the end of time and watched by mortals *The demonlord cursing Pravus to life live as a mortal and die as that *Pravus' curse being stronger at the core and taking effect right away while the other's curse didn't take effect *Years upon years pass *Zala becomes his main arch demon and gaurdian of the Styx when he is bussy and preoccupied *Pretty much wakes up one day stuck in a mortal body and unable to escape *Oopse curse finally got into effect *Isn't able to take control till Malus being 7 years of age *Enjoys the control and power he has *Starts doing research into ways to break the curse *Pretty much learning that he will DIE in this body unless he can break it *Decides to make back up plans in the form of raping two of the stronger women at the DEL base and impregnating at least 1 *Manages to manipulate Cali to take them to the city *Wanders off and meets Bafalaut *Gets into an odd bond with him *Bafalaut helps and provides support as Pravus tries to find a way to break the curse *Ends up finding a way and thus finally is freed from Malus, throws a nice 'gift' at him in return for hosting him so long *Makes a joke at Bafalaut and ends up with needing to take care of a pregnant Bafalaut, oopse? *Very often anoyyed at the behaviour and dicking around yet puts up with it *Twins are born, oddly overbearing over them *Has multiple times where he got pissed at Bafalaut for say, shaking the babies, trying to slam dunk them through a hoop, throwing them at him just after being born. *People apparantly searching for Malus, decides to dick with them in trade for souls *Drama with the echidna happens, manages to sore all their souls for the Styx in the future *Returns home to spoil his kids like crazy *Playing to teach them to be just as ruthless as him *Trying his best to be a good father for his kids, teaching them what he can *Anoying speck yells at him *Trades speck of to Baffalaut to get him to stop hogging the blankets *He still hogged the blankets 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Demon form was based on Malus and Mobian form based on the demon form and thus leaving Pravus to have lose resemblance to Malus * Category:Secondary Characters Category:Hedgehog Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Alive